


The Stresses of Parenthood

by LovelyLapis



Series: Accidental Renegade Empire (the Poly Trio's adventures) [5]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Anyway yeah here's the poly babies, F/M, M/M, Multi, So much parenthood anxiety, You probably shouldn't read if that bugs you just an fyi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLapis/pseuds/LovelyLapis
Summary: The Poly Trio worries about their capabilities as parents.





	1. Initial Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Set prior to "Overlord"

"Do you think we might ever have kids?" Theta asked. In that one sentence, Ushas remembered the entirety of her childhood. Aside from her older sister, Madronara, she hadn't been very close to her family. Madronara was the one who had taken care of her prior to her acceptance at the Academy, as their mother and father weren't often around. Now, of course, Madronara was married to a Time Lady around the same age as her, and they themselves had had children.  
"Gallifrey to Ushas, Gallifrey to Ushas. Come in, Ushas," Koschei said.  
"Is everything alright?" Theta asked.  
"Y-yeah. Just thinking, that's all," Ushas said dismissively.  
"Well, do you think you want to have kids?" Theta asked.  
"I dunno, Thete," she answered honestly. "I think I'm going to go out for a bit. I'm going to do some thinking, and try to clear my head."

"So you just left?" Mollepond asked.  
"I needed to think," Ushas said, sitting across from her best friend after pacing.  
"Well, what can we do to help?" Celeria asked, trying not to wake her sleeping wife, Tepea.  
"I dunno," Ushas replied honestly. "Maybe I should ask Madronara what motherhood's like."  
"Maybe you should," Mollepond agreed, reaching across to squeeze her friend's hand gently.

"I need your help, Maddy," Ushas said, a phrase that was quite rare on her tongue.  
"I'm not bailing you out of jail," Madronara joked.  
"Not that kind of help, you dolt," Ushas said, laughing. "I mean serious help."  
"Like what?" Madronara asked.  
"Motherhood. What's it like?" Ushas asked.  
"Well, it's like this. You have someone to care for, and not just part time, either. It's quite possibly the biggest responsibility anyone can have, so you really have to be prepared," Madronara explained. "It's magical and sad all at once. It's the best time of your life, and you feel so incredibly complete when you have your children. But at the same time, as your kids get older, you know they'll eventually move away from you."

"Hey, love. Done thinking?" Koschei asked as Ushas walked in.  
"Yes, actually," she answered. "I've decided that yes, I want to be a mother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Frys inserts!


	2. Paternal Anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during "Pride"

"She's so small," Koschei murmured, looking down at his firstborn daughter, Oralia.   
"She looks like you," Ushas remarked.   
"I wasn't that small," he protested. "She's more... fragile."

"What if I break her?" Theta worried.   
"You won't," Ushas assured him.   
"But she's so small," he said. Ora gurgled at him, as if she were protesting. With a sigh, Ushas carefully handed Ora to him, helping him to hold her correctly.   
"As long as you hold her right, you won't break her," she told him. 

"How do we take care of two of them?" Koschei asked nervously. Ushas was gone for the day, visiting her sister and nephew.   
"I have no idea," Theta admitted. Yumiko was currently attempting to crawl after Oralia, who was racing around the manor with a baby T-Rex in tow.  
"How the hell did she even get a T-Rex?" Koschei asked.   
"Probably snuck into Ushas's lab," Theta pointed out. Then, realising the current danger that an open lab posed, the two men swore and raced to the labs to make sure the doors were locked. 

"Well, Kos, we made it this far," Theta said, sitting on the sofa with baby Daimon in his arms.   
"Kid number three, and I still have no idea what I'm doing," Koschei said.   
"Rubbish. You're the better dad here," Theta replied.   
"You realise that I'm just going to teach them how to take over an entire planet, right?" Koschei asked.   
"Like hell you are," Ushas said, her hands on her hips. Koschei sighed, defeated, and sat down to play dolls with Ora and Yumi.


	3. The Anxiety of the Rani

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post "Poor Brax"

Theta and Koschei were away for a few days when the anxiety set in. Ushas was sitting on the sofa while the kids were napping, thinking about what Madronara had told her so long ago.  
"It's magical and sad all at once," she'd said. She'd been right, though. Ushas felt so complete when she was with her children, like she'd finally done something right in spite of what her mother had told her in the past. But at the same time, she worried about how good of a mother she could be, and whether her children would stay in touch after they'd moved out.  
"Who was I kidding..." she muttered. "I'm a damned scientist, not a domestic housewife. I was never meant to be a mother." And the more she thought about it, the deeper her insecurities ran. 

She was drawn from her thoughts a few minutes later by a familiar cry.  
"Mama," Daimon whined, having been jerked awake by a nightmare. Most likely, Oralia was to blame. Koschei had started letting her read more horror novels, and in turn, she'd decided to read them to her siblings. Making a mental note to discuss the subject with Ora later, Ushas rushed to her son's nursery. As she rocked him back to sleep, her insecurities started to dissipate. Scientist though she might be, perhaps she wasn't such a horrible mother as she thought. And as her daughters curled up with her, having been woken up by Daimon's cry, she was certain of it. She would just be the best mother that she possibly could, because she was not getting rid of these three.

**Author's Note:**

> More Frys inserts!


End file.
